The More you hate than the more you love
by Alyxia-Ice15
Summary: Well Pucca and the gang exciteds that there was a new girl in town and also Garu's Cousin came from the country side to train with him but the new girl and Garu's cousin knew each other and they're having a fight all day but the weird is that the new girl has a mysterious power to control the fire and thunder and... you will find soon enough
1. Chapter 1: New girl in town

_**Alyxia-Ice15: Hello I'm new here and also that this is my first story of Pucca Xd and also I have a new characters I hope you'll like it ^_^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca!**_

 _ **Claim: My own new characters ^_^**_

 _ **This is the real chapter!**_

Roll on:

Chapter 1: There was a New Girl in town

Pucca's POV

Another day of Sooga village especially here in Goh-Rong Restaurent live with my three uncles Ho, Uncle Dumpling, and Linguine to make the best noodles in Sooga and I was just a Delivery Girl, delivering noodles to the people of Sooga after delivering the noodles! I was going to see Ching, my best friend then I saw her in the middle of the street wearing a Violet Chinese style dress, she had a two braided hair and also Won the chicken in her head (Well everyday) then she waved at me and she walks towards at me and:

Ching: Hi Pucca!

Pucca: Hi Ching!

Ching: Did you hear!

Pucca: Did hear what?

Ching: Well you see Pucca there was a new girl moves here in Sooga and…..

Pucca: And?

Ching: She was a from the Strongest and honorable Ninja Clan of the world known as a Blood Moon Clan!

Pucca: Really?

Ching: Yes Pucca and I hear that she was the daughter of the strongest, kindness, and honorable Leader but also he was a Samurai!

Pucca: Cool and the new girl was also a…

Ching: A ninja yes but also she had a same age of us!

Pucca: Cool and we should had a welcome Party for her instead!

Ching: Great Idea Pucca I love it!

Ching and I was going at the Goh-Rong to tell my Uncles that there was a new girl in town and they having a plan to have a welcome party for her instead and so the three uncles agree their plan so they're prepare a welcome. While preparing the party after that Abyo and Garu came in and say:

Abyo: Hey Guys and What are you preparing at?

Ching: Oh Hi Abyo and Garu did you hear the news?

Garu: About what Ching?

Ching: There was a new girl moves here in Sooga and…

Abyo and Garu: And….?

Pucca: And she was a from the strongest and the most honorable ninja clan of the world known as the Blood Moon Clan and she was the daughter of the Honorable Chief of the Clan or the Samurai!

Abyo: Really!

Garu: That means she's a….

Pucca: A ninja yes!

Abyo: Woah Cool!

Garu: When she moves here?

Ching: Tomorrow!

Abyo: I can't wait to meet her! Hiiiiiiii-yyyaaa (Rip his shirt)

Ching: *Flawless* *_*

Garu: Oh yeah I almost forgot in next week my cousin and also his bestfriend move's here for training

Pucca: Cool and so we can continue preparing the party?

Ching: Okay Pucca!

Abyo: Oh I'll Help

Garu: Me too!

Pucca: Cool let's get started!

Garu's POV

Weird Pucca hasn't chasing me all day and also I was excited to meet the new girl I hope that she was too clingy like Pucca I think… well I got a letter from my cousin and it saids:

 _ **Dear Garu,**_

 _ **Hey Cousin guess what? me and my bestfriend will move to your house at Sooga Village and I'm so excited that we can be training together**_

 _ **as a honorable ninjas and my bestfriend was a really ninja but he's practicing martial arts but you will meet him soon enough until we get there in next week!**_

 _ **But I want to hear all about your story of what happened and I hear you have a girlfriend good for you ^_^ and see you in next week!**_

 _ **From your Cousin,**_

 _ **Xander Takanashi**_

*groans* now Xander thinks that Pucca is my girlfriend and wait who told Xander about Pucca hmmm I wasn't sure that Xander didn't know about people of Sooga because he didn't visit here but how?

Well Garu didn't know that someone is spying at him no other than Tobe!

Tobe: Well well Garu's cousin will move here and this is quite interesting *smirk* that will be a great plan for my Revenge!

Then Tobe disappeared at the moment..

 _ **Alyxia-Ice15: I'm sorry that this chapter was too short and I Hope! Please Review and I'll be updated the chapter tomorrow!**_

 _ **Review and Review**_


	2. Introduction

_**Me: Yahoo!**_

 _ **Pucca: Why are you happy?**_

 ** _Me: Well you si Pucca that I'm happy because that tomorrow I will be updating the chapter 2 but before that I will tell you all the details about the new characters of this story!_**

 ** _Pucca: Well ok!_**

 ** _Me: Let's get started!_**

 ** _INTRODUCTION_**

 ** _Name: Calyxia Jung_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Abilities: controling the power of lightning and also fire, ninjustu, speed, etc._**

 ** _likes: to make her friends happy, fighting evil, playing with her pet owl named Krash, as long if she hangouts with her new friends_**

 ** _Dislikes: someone who distracts her during meditation or also in training, to see her friends very sad, who someone calls her Doll face_**

 ** _Friends: Clarrisa (her bestfriend from Blood Moon Clan), New: Pucca, Garu, Ching, Abyo, Syaoron, Xander_**

 ** _Enemies: as long that someone will attack her_**

 ** _Name: Xander Takanashi_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Abilities: combat, ninjutsu, clone, speed_**

 ** _likes: hangout of his bestfriend and also his cousin, fighting evil, Calyxia (but actually it's a secret), playing with his cat named Conrad and also his owl named Blaze, training with his cousin_**

 ** _Dislikes: to see his friends sad, boys who is always flirting to Calyxia, snakes_**

 ** _Friends: Garu (cousin), Pucca, Syaoron (his bestfriend), Ching, Abyo, Clarrisa, Calyxia_**

 ** _Enemies: Tobe and his cousin Vlad_**

 ** _Name: Vlad Dreyar_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Abilities: hand combat, invincible, sneaky_**

 ** _likes: Calyxia, revenge_**

 ** _Dislikes: Xander, do not get defeated_**

 ** _Friends: Tobe (his cousin), Tobe's minions_**

 ** _Enemies: Xander and his cousin Garu_**

 ** _Name: Clarrisa Vermillion_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Abilities: reading minds, sword combat_**

 ** _likes: hangout with her bestfriend Calyxia, shopping, eating sweets, fighting evil_**

 ** _Dislikes: to see her bestfriend get hurt_**

 ** _Friends: Calyxia, Pucca, Ching, Garu, Abyo, Syaoron, Xander_**

 ** _Enemies: Vlad_**

 ** _Name: Syaoron Aomine_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Abilities: Martial arts_**

 ** _Likes: ripping his shorts or t-shirts (like Abyo does), Clarrisa, sparring with Xander, fighting evil_**

 ** _Dislike: dirt, don't want to get defeated from his enemies_**

 ** _Friends: Xander, Garu, Abyo, Pucca, Ching, Calyxia, Clarrisa_**

 ** _Enemies: Vlad_**

 ** _Me: That's all for the introduction folks!_**

 _ **Garu: Whoa Calyxia has powers?**_

 ** _Calyxia: Got problem with that *death glare*_**

 ** _Garu: *scared* Uh no no at all!_**

 ** _Pucca: *Giggle*_**

 ** _Me: Oh dear *sweatdrop ^_^v_**

 ** _Xander: Please R &R_**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Party and Oops!

_**Alyxia-Ice15: Okay Roll in and I don't have to say ^_^v sorry for late posting**_

* * *

 ** _*The next day*_**

There were to girls are running using their ability of speed along their pets towards the Sooga Village and their names is Clarrisa the one who had a brown hair with blue eyes and the other one is Calyxia Rose the one who had a black hair with red eyes. their pets, Clarrisa pet is a humming bird named Rhona and Calyxia's pet is an owl named Krash before the moment Clarrisa has something to say to Calyxia while they run.

Clarrisa: So Lyxia are excited ^_^?

Calyxia: Of what?

Clarrisa: To our new home!

Calyxia: Oh yeah *frown*

Clarrisa: What's wrong girl?

Calyxia: uh nothing Risa it's just that I don't know about my dad's plan of making me move to Sooga without I didn't know the reason! What I...

Clarrisa: Calm down girl you're overreacting besides your dad wants you to be happy!

Calyxia: I know I know *sigh* atleast I'm doing it for my Dad and also for my Clan!

Clarrisa: That's my bestfriend!

Both: *laughing*

Calyxia: Come on Clarrisa I can't wait to see Sooga, meet new friends, and... I race you there see ya!

She runs fast and she left Clarrisa behind.

Clarrisa: Hey that's not fair!

Clarrisa runs really fast and in a minute now they reach Sooga after that they got suprise that all people of Sooga are throwing a welcome party for them.

People: Welcome to Sooga Village!

Calyxia: *suprise* huh what?

Clarrisa: Woah *suprise*

Pucca: Welcome to Sooga new friends, hi I'm Pucca and we are having a welcome party just for you!

Calyxia: Really?

Pucca: Yes!

Calyxia and Clarrisa are looking to each other but any seconds now...

Calyxia: Well...

Clarrisa: What are we waiting for... let's get the party started *Excited*!

People: *shouting because of the excitement*

*The party get started and all the people are having fun then...

Clarrisa: Hi Pucca!

Pucca: Hi... um?

Clarrisa: I'm Clarrisa Vermillion

Pucca: Clarrisa and who's?

Clarrisa: Oh this is my bestfriend Calyxia Rose Jung but she's always silent in front of a person she didn't know but you get used to it!

Pucca: You mean she's the strongest ninja!?

Clarrisa: That's right but *whispers* the truth is she's really be furious when someone distracts her from meditating!

Pucca: Oh okay!

Ching: Pucca there you are!

Pucca: Clarrisa and Calyxia I want you to meet my best friend Ching!

Ching: Hi!

Clarrisa: Hi

Calyxia: *bow*

Ching: Woah your gentle!

Calyxia: That's what ninjas do!

Abyo: Really?!

Calyxia: *shock* who said that?

Ching: *giggles* relax Calyxia that's our friend Abyo!

Abyo: Wassup

Clarrisa: Yo!

Calyxia: Clarrisa where are your manners?

Clarrisa: Sorry!

Garu: Wow your so calm?

Clarrisa: hehe that's what Ninjas do right girl?

Calyxia: That's correct!

Pucca: This is Garu!

Garu: nice to meet you!

Clarrisa: Nice to meet you too Garu *about to handshake*

Calyxia: *clear throat* Ehem Risa what did sensei talk about?

Clarrisa: Oh yeah sorry Lyxia I've forgot it's because I was reading their minds.. *cover mouth* oops!

Them: O_O?

Calyxia: Oh boy!

Clarrisa: hehe

All: What!?

* * *

 ** _Alyxia-Ice15: that's for today folks hehe pls R &R_**

 ** _Next chapter is... secret_**


End file.
